Appetizer
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Jeff and Annie are going on their first official date, but once they park at the restaurant, they are nervous to leave the car and actually start their relationship at last. Yet they find a way to calm their nerves in the back seat of Jeff's Lexus. Rated M for smut.


"Well, here we are," Jeff announced to Annie as he parked his Lexus.

"Yep, it's right there," Annie reminded, pointing at the nearby restaurant that would host their first date.

"So….we just need to go in and find a table. Then we can start our date," Jeff recapped.

"I like that strategy," Annie admitted. Yet neither she nor Jeff were actually leaving the Lexus.

"Yep. Now we're really going to do it. After all this time," Jeff looked back.

"Uh huh, no more waiting now," Annie declared, although the wait for them to both leave the car was still ongoing.

After a few more moments, Jeff realized, "Isn't this the part where you tell me to stop stalling and do something? Like leave the car and start dating you?"

"It is, isn't it?" Annie asked in realization.

"Okay, how come we're _both _not budging?" Jeff wondered. "I have some theories about me, but none of them make me look good. So let's focus on you for a while."

"Nice deflection, Jeff. You're still a master at it, even after you admitted your feelings for me," Annie noted.

"You knew I still needed work when we got together," Jeff pointed out. "We're supposed to do better with that now, so set the example by going first. Why can't_ you_ leave the car?"

"Because then it's _real_, Jeff!" Annie admitted. "Once we go in there, it gets real! Us, our relationship, whatever it turns into….there's no getting around it now. After all this, we actually have to _have _a relationship and make it live up to the hype! I want that to happen, I really do! But it looks scarier at the last minute, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that's keeping me stuck here too," Jeff confessed. "I thought we fixed this stuff last week."

"Well, I guess confessing our feelings and having sex all last weekend was the easy part," Annie offered, only blushing at the sex part a little.

"_That _was the easy part? Yeah, that's going to help here," Jeff quipped.

"You know what I mean!" Annie reminded. "We have to start dating now and make a real relationship work! _Neither_ of us knows anything about that! So this is brand new for both of us!" Jeff knew that better than anyone, so he let his silence tell Annie that she was right. "This is the last moment of our lives as we know them. After that, they'll never be the same no matter what," Annie reflected.

"Maybe we could just get through one date first. I mean, how much can go wrong on a first date?" Jeff wondered.

"I've lived with Abed for over a year," Annie reminded him for some reason. "By now, I've seen every single romantic comedy known to man. There _were _some I didn't watch before I moved there, you know! So I know damn well about the first date nightmares we could get into."

"Then shouldn't we know how to avoid them?" Jeff proposed.

"You spent enough time worrying about how bad _we'd _get if we were together," Annie pinpointed. "And you didn't know how to avoid that _forever_, did you?"

"No. But now we have to prove how stupid I was. That means having a real relationship that works. Starting now," Jeff noted again, as he and Annie both still stayed in the car.

"And we'd have to prove me right for wanting it all this time. Despite all the warning signs you gave me over and over," Annie recounted. "I want to be right so bad, and now I know you do too. It's just….a lot of pressure now that it's _here_."

"Just think how it'd be if we never had sex first," Jeff suddenly thought of.

"Jeff!" Annie squealed, which reassured Jeff that they were on their usual ground. Well, maybe not _completely._

"What, it's true!" Jeff realized. "We've already had sex, so now we don't have to think about having…..our first time…..after our first date! That's one thing we have in our favor! With that taken care of, we can focus with our clothes on!"

"We can?" Annie wondered, although this already made some twisted sense to her.

"Well, kind of. I mean, you're still plenty distracting in that dress. No matter how much I've _finally _seen what's underneath now," Jeff charmed while looking Annie up and down in her light purple dress. "But I'd have been more anxious to rush through our date if we hadn't had sex already. Now those feelings are manageable. A bit."

"I'm sure it is," Annie stated dryly, somewhat offended that he'd have rushed through their date. Then again, considering what he'd be rushing for – and how it went last weekend – maybe she could let him off the hook. Then again again, she was hardly one to judge herself.

"I'll admit, you're a bit distracting yourself," Annie noted as she gave Jeff's clothes, and how he filled them out, the old once over. "You were like that _long _before we started this, though, so I've learned how to control myself." After a pause, she admitted, "At least a little better," in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"That's still a lot better than me," Jeff admitted. This time Annie was less embarrassed, since he basically admitted she turned him on even more than he turned her on. In many ways, that was quite incredible.

Jeff then continued with, "Things did get easier when I finally saw….what you were hiding. I mean, for all my _concerns_ about getting that far…..it felt much simpler when it actually happened."

"It's something that I kind of know what you mean," Annie revealed. "Made us look stupid for worrying, really." But Annie backtracked by saying, "Not that _you're _stupid, I was too! Maybe not in as many ways, but in a lot of them! You get what I really meant, right?"

"All too well," Jeff answered.

Yet before Annie got the wrong idea, Jeff set her at ease by leaning over and kissing her. After the initial shock wore off – and after Annie savored that this was commonplace now – she kissed back just as eagerly. They stopped just short of opening their mouths before they parted from each other.

"You're right, this does have a calming effect. I sure feel better than I did a minute ago," Jeff admitted.

"Glad I'm not alone," Annie reflected. She worried she used the wrong choice of words, yet it triggered a fond Jeff look anyway. He then went in to kiss her again, but this time Annie closed the gap first. Their tongues got involved as well, as did Jeff's hands as he placed them onto her shoulders – and the straps of her dress.

Annie finally broke when she felt Jeff lowering her left strap. "Jeff, what's with _that_?" she inquired.

"If kissing makes us calmer before a big date….imagine what other stuff can do," Jeff offered, gesturing to the backseat.

"_Jeff_! You can't be….we're in _public_!" Annie pointed out. Jeff then turned the car lights off for his answer. "Okay, that _would _make us more discreet, but….we're in _public_!" Annie repeated. "Someone would see us and the date would be ruined! Abed would predict the exact same thing!" she voiced. "I know, I know, don't mention _Abed _at a time like this, but you get the point!"

"You're right. That would probably happen to us. At least the old us," Jeff sort of explained. "But we've been on a week-long winning streak, that's new for us! Why not ride the momentum as long and as hard as we can?" Jeff then paused and noted, "I swear that didn't sound so dirty and stupid in my mind."

"You are ridiculous!" Annie accused, albeit in a teasing tone while laughing. Once she finished, she looked back at Jeff and saw him smiling along with her. It seemed all it took to make him smile, or to at least look away from his phone, was to smile herself. Now it'd be even worse with them dating – which now seemed exciting and long overdue instead of scary again.

Overcome with that reality, Annie leaned in to make out with Jeff again. After several moments of Jeff's fingers working their magic on her bare skin, it dawned on her that they really would have sex in the back of his car. Right before their first date.

It should have offended her more that he could make her do that stuff with just a few looks, touches and words – and that it'd be worse in the future. But if Annie would give into this, she would at least turn the tables on him once or twice.

She started by taking command of the kiss, cupping his face and swirling her tongue around his. Perhaps Jeff had taught her a bit _too well _last weekend. He wasn't complaining, yet he was taken aback as Annie attacked his lips and tongue.

Her hands went around his neck and pulled him closer, while her lips suckled his lips and tongue in equal measure. Finally her hands returned to his cheeks and gripped his face before she ultimately pulled away.

Annie waited for at least a "Holy crap" from Jeff, but he had nothing. This alone made her feel quite calmer than before.

"You know, having sex before a date might work. I mean, _kissing_ before a date worked in 'Annie Hall' and 'Good Will Hunting'," Annie used her inner Abed. "Well, maybe not so much in Annie Hall…."

"No Woody Allen jokes, okay?" Jeff requested. Annie understood why, given Woody Allen's own history with much younger women – although he _was _still together with his own. Then again, with the adopted step daughter element….yeah, that put Woody Allen out of Annie's mind for the night.

Jeff was still turned on anyway, since he hastily tried to unbuckle his seat belt and climb to the backseat. But Annie rolled her eyes as she used the simpler method of leaving the car, opening the back door, closing it and sitting in the backseat before Jeff got next to her.

"Showoff," Jeff commented once he settled down.

"You weren't complaining before," Annie reminded him. Jeff prepared to retort, yet he really had no leg to stand on. But this reminded him that his mouth – and Annie's leg – could be used for much better purposes.

Jeff's mouth quickly reconnected with Annie's as his hand grazed her bare lower leg, peeking out from the slit of her dress. His fingertips glided up to her ankle before the rest of his hand rested there. Before Annie got too overwhelmed, she made herself join in and place her hand on Jeff's clothed abdomen.

This was a good distraction from Jeff's tongue curling against hers, and his hand practically massaging her leg. Annie steadied herself by making Jeff's breath catch a bit as her hand got closer to his belt. Yet instead of working on the belt, she pulled up his shirt so her hand could get underneath and finally feel his abs.

Trailing the lines of Jeff's abs was one of Annie's favorite things to do last weekend. It was already near the top here too – along with what Jeff's hand was doing on her thigh. His mouth was also catching up as it trailed away from her lips and onto her neck.

Annie worried that Jeff was overwhelming her too much – but when she kept tracing the crevices of his abs and felt him moan into her neck, she figured she was on equal footing after all. As such, she was more comfortable with sliding her hand over his left nipple, then his right one.

By the time her hand came back to his abs, Jeff's hand reached the top of her thigh and shifted over a bit. When his fingertips landed on the front of her panties, Annie quickly made them a little wetter. To give herself something else to do, she took her hand off of Jeff's stomach and slid her dress straps down her shoulders.

Jeff now kept his fingers still, which kind of disappointed Annie, yet she went forward anyway. She pulled down the front of her dress until her chest was fully exposed – hoping that Jeff was the only one who could see this. But those concerns weren't as important when she heard Jeff voice, "Jesus fucking…."

"Come on, you saw enough of these a week ago, it shouldn't be _that _shocking," Annie pointed out. "And you've seen more than your share already," she hinted at Jeff's womanizing past in the most comfortable way she could think of.

"But these are _your _boobs," Jeff voiced before he really knew what he was saying.

When it registered, he looked somewhat embarrassed. He always was when he revealed too much about how Annie overwhelmed him – and how he was overwhelmed _because _this was Annie. However, Annie knew how to make him feel better about it, as she smiled and leaned her exposed chest into his face.

This made Jeff well enough to latch his mouth on Annie's left breast, resuming the detailed tongue work he did days ago. He even made a show of sticking his tongue out and batting it against Annie's nipple, until his mouth closed around it. His hands also returned to action, as did Annie's, as they stroked and played with each other's lower areas.

Of course, Jeff's hand was a lot lower, which Annie really felt when his fingers dipped into her panties. Annie found herself grinding against Jeff's hand while his mouth kept playing around with her tits, making _her _voice out an involuntary, "Jesus fucking…."

But as Jeff laughed into her chest, she suddenly recovered to grasp his crotch and feel the effect she had on him. She even helped make it more noticeable by stroking his erection over his jeans. In turn, Jeff kept stroking harder inside her undergarments, which made Annie wonder why she wasn't diving into his already.

Yet if she did, this would end way _way _too soon for both of them. And there was still one other thing they had to fit in.

"Maybe we should….get right to it, then," Annie offered in between gasps.

"Yeah….might be the best thing," Jeff admitted. He made himself break from her breasts – eventually – then reached into his pants to pull out a wrapped condom.

"You were carrying that with you?" Annie asked. "You weren't _planning _to do this from the start, were you?"

"I thought we'd end up doing it here at the _end _of dinner, actually," Jeff revealed. "Then again, maybe we shouldn't take that off the table _quite _yet."

"Let's finish this first and _then _worry about any sequels, okay?" Annie answered.

"Yes, Abed," Jeff teased although there was no need to mention Abed now – or any other man. Still, once he unzipped himself and revealed what Annie had stroked, he figured Abed was the furthest thing from Annie's mind. Hopefully.

Nevertheless he shrugged it off, unwrapped the condom and signaled for Annie to hop on when he was done. Shortly thereafter, Annie climbed onto Jeff's lap, took her panties down and started hovering above his erection. Jeff took in the sight of Annie straddling him with her boobs exposed and her tantalizing dress halfway down – then had to close his eyes when Annie sunk onto him.

The sound of their groans flooded Jeff in the darkness as Annie took him all the way in. When she succeeded, Jeff opened his eyes and was satisfied at how Annie's were still closed and overwhelmed. Still, those things shouldn't be closed for _too_ long. But they did ultimately open and shine in the dark a while later.

They stayed in place, not thrusting against each other yet. But Annie then smiled a small smile and spoke in amazement. "I'm here. I'm really _here_…."

Jeff knew Annie wasn't amazed she was here for backseat Lexus sex – not entirely. She was more amazed that she was with Jeff at all – and that Jeff was letting her be here at last. He hoped it wasn't because she couldn't believe Jeff _wanted _her here – as if that was ever the problem. Then again, with his efforts, how could she have known until recently?

So although Jeff should have thrusted into Annie by now, he instead stated, "It really…._means _something that you're here. I mean, I would _never_ let myself do this with you if it didn't. If I couldn't _make _it mean something…..I mean."

Jeff lost it a bit at the end, but he could only form many words while being buried into Annie. Yet he was startled at the words he did come up with – both in their content and truth. It was true that unlike every other woman he'd ever met, Jeff knew he could never have sex with Annie without it becoming something real. Yet he thought he could never do that, so he told himself there was no point.

But now that he was finally convinced he _could _do this, he could let himself take that leap. Or at least he would finally _try_ to.

Annie seemed to understand, given the bright smile that even beamed at him while he was deep inside her. She then pressed it against his lips, but neither of them moved afterwards. In fact, they stayed frozen in that kiss until they moved their lips slowly and leisurely, even in their current position.

They still hadn't started fucking yet, as their groins kept still while their lips and tongues were barely moving. Annie's hands finally went to the back of Jeff's neck, while Jeff put his left hand on her bare back and the right into her hair. He badly wanted to slide his fingers all through her perfect hair, yet it still needed to look presentable inside the restaurant. So Jeff just kept his hand on Annie's scalp and savored its silky texture, like he was doing with her lips and tongue right now.

Jeff couldn't believe he was going so slow inside Annie – especially after wanting this for such a shamefully long time. Yet he was sharing the sweetest, deepest, slowest kisses he'd ever had while being buried deep inside the sweetest, deepest, sexiest and most gorgeous woman he knew. That contrast alone was the hottest thing Jeff had ever experienced. In fact, it briefly made him fear that he'd cum just from kissing her.

Then again, during….private weaker moments, just picturing Annie's lips, smile and eyes was sometimes all it took to put Jeff over the edge. But even with Annie now in his arms and filled up with him, he somehow had to have more self control – and do his part to take her over the edge as well.

This finally made Jeff start grinding into Annie, breaking their kisses as they both groaned. Yet they still went slowly as Annie grinded back and Jeff's right hand went onto her ass. He gripped it and her hair softly, yet got tighter as they began going faster. Soon they resumed kissing slowly, but inevitably that picked up speed as well.

Annie bounced harder onto Jeff's lap while Jeff held onto her harder. His head went back into her neck and kissed it repeatedly, although she couldn't well cover up any hickeys. Therefore, he just buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, as she bounced on him a little faster.

"Fuck me…." Jeff heard Annie whisper between groans.

"Still working on that," Jeff commented, then felt Annie slap his arm. "Oh, _that's _how you like it, eh?" he quipped, pulling back to see her bemused, aroused expression.

"I don't know. There's lots of things I like that I thought I couldn't before," Annie responded while keeping her groans quiet,

"I can see how that'd work," Jeff said without thinking too much. Then again, this wasn't a time for thinking as they got closer to the edge.

Jeff finally moved his hands from Annie's hair and ass, putting them on her waist to help her bounce on him. But Annie was doing fine enough already, squeezing tighter around Jeff and placing her hands on his chest. She all but scratched Jeff's suit, yet for once, Jeff wasn't worried about that – especially after the next big squeeze from Annie's thighs.

"Fuck me…." Jeff echoed Annie's earlier call. However, Annie didn't have a retort, as she was getting lost in her near-climax. All she could do was grit her teeth and contain her moaning, on the off chance they could be heard by some passers-by.

Yet there was no way to completely cover the sounds of their groaning, the slapping of halfway bared skin and the squeaking of the backseat. But Jeff waited for one more sound, as he pressed Annie right against him and placed his mouth onto her ear, groaning and nibbling on it while thrusting rapidly.

Finally, Annie made the orgasmic sounds Jeff was dying to hear right in his ear. As her orgasm escaped her and drenched Jeff's sheathed erection, her final cries and moans went straight to his cock and triggered it off as well.

Jeff laid his head back and tried not to look too goofy as he came. Yet Annie's eyes were still closed, so he wouldn't be judged either way. In any case, when their eyes opened again, they stayed quiet as they examined their flushed, post-orgasmic faces.

Once Jeff finished, Annie laid her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breath. When Annie got enough air back, she asked, "Jeff?" Then when Jeff just nodded, she added, "_Now_ I'm hungry. Kind of thirsty, too."

Jeff laughed at Annie's intentional irony, then chimed in, "I don't know. How's dinner ever going to match up to the appetizer?" Annie just chuckled and rolled her eyes, so Jeff figured he'd quit while he was still ahead.

After they were more composed, Annie got off of Jeff so they could get straightened up again. Annie put her panties and the top of her dress back on, while Jeff removed his condom, zipped his pants up and made sure his suit was still perfect. Once their clothes were in order, the two touched up their hair to make sure it wasn't too out of sorts. Somehow they made sure that didn't take too long, which left them ready to actually start their date.

To make sure all was well, Jeff impulsively added, "You know, if we hadn't had sex before tonight….I wouldn't have had our first time in here. Not with you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Annie stated plainly. "We can have the sex in your apartment before our _next _date."

"That _would _help us get around Troy and Abed," Jeff noted, while being wowed that _she _would offer that. But he got composed enough to follow her out of the car a moment later.

It didn't register that they were scared to get out a half hour ago. They just got out, focused on each other and walked to the restaurant arm-in-arm. Of course they had to thoroughly wash their hands after they got in, but after that, they followed a normal date routine.

They could do this now because the nerves about having a real date were gone. The sex and their special connection had done just about enough to take the edge off. Without any more fears or neurotic paranoia hovering over them, they could just have a nice meal and talk like normal.

Which was a relief, since Jeff and Annie loved it when they could talk, tease, flirt, play around and enjoy each other's company without their issues getting in the way. In fact, there was no one that they ever loved doing that with more – and that was before they could do it at fancy dinners and dates. But maybe it could finally happen all the time now.

The fact that they created a new dating tradition by having sex _before _dates in their fancy, sexy clothes – and in their apartments from then on in – was just a nifty bonus.


End file.
